Second Chance
by winternightlullaby
Summary: Lunafreya hadn't expected Noctis to come tearing into her room in Altissia. Even though she was happy to see him, why did he look so sad? And why did he look at her as if she were a ghost? A what-if scenario centering around Umbra's ability to go back into the past.


Lunafreya was tired. Ever since she turned Oracle at 16, she was always tired. Her body ached for rest every day and her dreams were filled with hope of seeing Noctis again. Her days left her occupied with people and helping Noctis gather the Six. And every day made her yearn for him more.

The ring in her possession burned her skin, made her more tired and longed for a successor. It knew she wasn't the rightful owner, but it gave her more reason to find Noctis and give it to him.

Now in Altissia, it was time to summon Leviathan. She needed to be physically and mentally prepared, the ring in her hand and ready to join its rightful master. There were rushed footsteps outside her door along with a voice she didn't expect to hear.

"Where is she?!"

"Prince Noctis?!" Fatigue forgotten, Lunafreya jumped to her feet at Gentiana's voice, surprised not because Gentiana was usually unfathomable, but because Noctis was here. How did he know where to...?

Noctis burst into her room, three men apologizing to Gentiana for their intrusion. For the first time in 12 years, their eyes met. He looked panicked, traumatized. His fatigues were dusty and he looked like a broken hearted child. The sadness, the pain in his eyes left her feeling dreadful. Why was he so sad? They were supposed to be happy when they saw each other again, but Noctis seemed as if he had been through Hell and back.

Perhaps Regis's death was still affecting him like it did her in Lucis many weeks ago. Finally finding his voice, it came out in the same pained tone as his eyes.

"Luna...? You're here..." She found her smile and gave it to him, serene and comforting. She may not understand fully what's going on, but he needed her. And she needed to be strong for him.

"Yes, Noctis. Are you alright?" She approached him to touch his face, feeling how rough he was compared to the eight year old boy she was so fond of as a child. He leaned into her touch, sighing and looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"You're really you? I'm not...dreaming?" His arms encircled her, embracing her and staring in wonder. What had he gone through just moments ago? Why did he look so broken? What ailed him? How could she fix it? All those questions meant everything, but she knew he wouldn't answer any of those. At least not now. She held him close, tears in her eyes now that she could see him again and be by his side like she always wanted.

"I'm here." He almost fell apart. He sunk to his knees, making her fall into her chair. His head went into her lap and stayed there when he found himself comfortable. She instinctively ran her fingers through his hair, giggling softly when she remembered how he looked when they were children. His hair hadn't changed even on their journey. The notes and pictures he sent in their notebook detailed how he stubbornly refused to change it because he felt cool.

"I wanted...I wanted to save you." The childish glee of hers vanished at his broken voice. Save her? Had he seen some sort of grim fate bestowed upon her? As Oracle, she was well aware of the perils and risks she would face. She was not ignorant of her fate. Her death was almost guaranteed. She knew this as a child. Her resolve hardened the day she met a shy boy who promised to fulfill his destiny with her by his side.

She pressed a kiss to his hair, prompting him to look up at her. He looked more determined now.

"Stay with me, Luna. Don't leave me. Stay so I...so I..." He had tears in his eyes that threatened to fall, unable to keep himself sane if she didn't want to stay. She smiled at him, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"I will always be here for you." He slowly came up to meet her lips against his, arms pulling her closer. She closed her eyes and relished in it.

* * *

In the guest room, Prompto sighed for the umpteenth time as he paced, followed by Umbra and Pryna. Gladio, annoyed by his sighing, grunted loudly.

"Will you knock that off? It's worse than your snoring!" Prompto whirled around, hurt etched on his face.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! This whole thing is just so weird!" He stopped pacing and sat down hard on the bed. "Do you think he'll tell us what's wrong with him?"

Ignis poured himself some tea, deciding to share his own thoughts.

"Not likely. Perhaps he missed Lady Lunafreya a lot more than we thought." Prompto sputtered as he waved his arms.

"B-but to barge into this place? Man, I-I didn't think he'd actually do it!" Ignis' eyes narrowed.

"Wasn't this your suggestion in the first place?" The blonde's face practically drooped, his fingers twisting around the stray strings of the blanket.

"I mean, yeah, but he brushed it off at first, remember? Then this morning, he completely panicked and left the hotel without us!" Sure Umbra was the lead, but Noctis chased after him.

"Maybe he realized she was closer than ever this time. To be separated all this time and to finally meet again..." Ignis sighed deeply, unable to predict what went through Noct's mind, but could understand the intention. "We can forgive him for putting us through quite an exercise."

It was Gladio who chuckled. "Maybe he put what I said about exercising to heart! We don't want people thinking he'll get chubby after marriage!"

They laughed, relieving the tension as they sat down to relax.

* * *

The Oracle and her King sat on the balcony overlooking the waterfalls of Altissia. He hadn't spoken for some time. Not since Gentiana shooed his friends away so he could be alone with Luna. He just laid in her lap, her warmth enveloping him. They managed to get up to sit out for some air, but Noctis wasn't looking at the falls like she was. He was looking towards the altar where she would summon Leviathan. She fidgeted a little, wanting to find a way to ease his troubled mind.

"Would you like to share your thoughts? Maybe you wouldn't be so troubled if you did." He finally blinked, quickly looking away in embarrassment.

"I...I don't know where to start." He crossed his arms over his chest, the barest hint of a smirk appearing. "I don't want you to cancel the wedding because you think I've gone senile."

He was joking now. It made her smile.

"Of course I wouldn't! I promised you I would stay by your side." At her words, she saw him wilt. He stared off into the distance again.

"Y-yeah, you did. And I promised you too. And I promised you that I would save you when the time came. I didn't." What time? In Tenebrae when the empire killed her mother and tore her and Noctis apart?

"We were only children, Noctis." He shook his head.

"No, not that time. Another time. You saved me instead. And I have done nothing but cause you pain. The ring. Gathering the Six. You did so much for me ever since we were kids and I have done nothing to show that I deserved it. Instead, I just need to be saved again and again. How can I be a worthy husband if I couldn't even save my bride?" His fists began to shake. She could see it. She stepped in front of him and cupped his cheek, forcing him to gaze into her eyes and know she was there.

"Noctis, it was a dream. A dream. Please. We're here together at long last. I have always wanted this moment with you. This is what I wanted. My duties as Oracle do not dictate how I feel for you. I may have gone through pain, but I'd rather put myself through pain so you won't have to." His eyes steeled in determination. Like they had when he asked her to stay with him.

"Now you won't have to anymore, Luna. I'm here for you now as long as you'll let me be by your side. I don't want to regret not being there for you anymore. I want to save you." She saw a king. He was no longer the shy little prince she met long ago. Now he was the king she dreamed of and knew he could be. The one who will pull them from the Darkness threatening their Light.

He held her again, tighter now that he knew she was alive. He didn't know how he was able to come back to this time. The heartbreak he felt when he reached out to Luna, only to have her disappear, was too much to bear. The last thing he remembered was Umbra coming up to him. He was the only thing left from Luna besides the notebook they shared. Noctis embraced the dog, falling asleep as he dreamed of seeing her when he could've in Altissia.

Maybe this was his second chance to save Luna when he couldn't the first time. He was going to keep his promise. He was going to Tenebrae with her so they could see the sylleblossoms together again. They were going to marry and become husband and wife in her beautiful wedding dress he saw when he arrived to Altissia. He was going to save her.

And he did.

* * *

I know Umbra's powers don't exactly entail changing the past, but I really wanted to explore the what-if scenario I had when I first saw I could travel back in time. If Umbra could really take you back to change the past, I would've forced Noct and all them to turn their asses around, save Regis and scoop up Luna. NGL.

I was legit bitter for the rest of the game after Luna died. I starting criticizing the game to hell during that shitty dungeon. But you know what? I still liked it. I love FF. This game was FF to its core. The tragedy fucking hurt me, but to see that ending...I just wanted them to be happy in life. I just wanted to see them touch after 12 years, but it was 22 years until they could. That healing part DOES NOT count, my boy was knocked out! I will return to my previous works, but I plan to write light-hearted fics about these two. They deserve it.


End file.
